


Parent-Teacher Meeting

by ChiakiAcey



Series: MLB Anime Crossovers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Badass Marc Anciel, F/F, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Minor Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Parental Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Shin Soukoku Week, Soft Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiAcey/pseuds/ChiakiAcey
Summary: The time that Lila Lies become exposed by one Meeting and Adrien become a Bisexual mess when he met Sora Nakahara.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: MLB Anime Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113245
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Arrival

"Maman, Papa, Are you going to attend the Parents Meeting Later?" Marinette said as she keeps on poking her food. The Couple looked at each other, worried because they have a bunch of orders to do and to deliver later.

"Marinette, We will try to attend okay? Mama and Papa is just a little busy with all of the orders that was placed to us yesterday." Sabine told her daughter who just smiled bright at them.

"It's okay Maman, I understand. I will just tell you the gist of the meeting later" Marinette cheerfully said as she kissed the cheeks of her parents.

"Uncle Tom? Aunt Sabine? Is Marinette there?" The family heard Marinette's Distant Cousin, Marc, asked.

"You need to hurry. We don't want to make you late anymore" Tom said as Marinette waved at them.

"Ri-kun!" Marinette hugged Marc or Riku when she got out.

"We're going now!" The two teens said as they started walking out.

Marinette cheerful persona fell and a tired and sad looking teen emerged.

"Mari, Are they still bullying you? Do you want me to tell the others?" Riku worriedly asked his cousin who smiled tiredly.

"No Ri-kun, I'm sure they will soon realize Lila's lies." Marinette said and hope is evident to her words.

Riku sighed desperately. "Do you know that you can remove evidence from a dead body by dissolving their body with lye or sodium hydroxide or hydraulic acid. Just saying." He darkly chuckled that made Marinette looked at him with a smile.

"It seems like you need to stop hanging out with Fumiko. She's scary like Auntie Koyo and Auntie Yosano." Marinette joked and the two laughed.

Riku is happy to see his cousin smiled again. He was very tempted to report all of Marinette's classmates to his parents but Marinette always stop him.

The two quietly went to school and departed to went to their own classrooms.

"Yeah, Ms. Oozaki Kouyou and I are really this close! She and Her Husband really likes to teach me about calligraphy and many more."

Marinette almost fell down laughing but she stop herself from doing such thing. 

'Fuck high road. Adrien you better be thankful you're my distant cousin and Sora loves you.' She said to her mind as she settle to her seat at the back because some bitch said she have "tinnitus and bad eye sight".

Marinette is just thankful because the leech didn't make a scene with her or she will be forced to use Lucky Snow on her.

Mme. Bustier arrived (finally) and started their lesson normally. Marinette is still ignored by her brainwashed classmates but she tried to push that sad feeling inside of her.

She stay seated until Mme. Bustier announced that they need to call their parents because the meeting is about to start.

Meanwhile at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, The Dupain-Cheng couple received a call.

"Darling, can you answer the phone?" Tom asked her wife who is designing a cake.

Sabine wiped her hands in a clean towel and picked up the call.

"Bonjour, This is Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. How can we help you?" Sabine said and a boyish voice answered.

"Hello Auntie Sabine! This is Sora! We're on our way to your Bakery to visit you!" The voice, now dubbed as Sora, cheerfully greeted.

Sabine laughed. "Sora, you never change. How far are you?" She asked and a different person responded.

"We're near the Collège Françoise Dupont Sabine, Why?" Sabine brightened in recognition. It was her cousin from mother side, Oozaki Kouyou.

She looked into the clock and noticed the time. Sabine remembered Marinette's Meeting.

"Kouyou, can you attend Marinette's meeting? It was in Collège Françoise Dupont and we're quite busy with the other and we don't want to make our little girl sad." Sabine said and she heard a vehicle stopped.

"Say no more Sabine. I'll tell you the details later. Farewell Onee-san." Kouyou said and hang up.

Now, What kind of chaos and nightmare will the Yokohama Group give to the people of Paris when they discovered Marinette and Riku's Bullying? 


	2. Start the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouyou and Elizabeth arrived as well as the chaos.
> 
> Looking for the Teachers? They son gave up and just tried to ease the scene quietly.
> 
> Principal Damocles and Mme. Bustier is still useless in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the two shows. They both belong to their rightful creators and I'm just making a shitty fanfiction. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling, Please endure it as English is not my first language.

Riku and Marinette didn't expect that their own class have a joint meeting with the other class so they are in the auditorium. (Riku/Marc's Class and Marinette's Class have the joint Meeting)

The meeting has been starting for 30 minutes now and Marinette just taking notes for her parents.

"Hello Marinette" Riku greeted her as he sat on the second row, ignoring the glares from the parents who heard about Marinette "bullying" someone.

"Ri-kun! I think we're the soloist duo still?" Marinette jokes that made the two of them laugh quietly.

"Next topic is a meeting for the upcoming cultural festival. But first, we want to hear some of your concerns about the class" - Mme. Mendeleiv said and a Snobby looking woman stood up.

"I'm very upset with how this school allows bullying to happen. I heard this sweet little girl named Lila has been targeted since she arrived at this establishment. Why not expel Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Anciel for this reason?" Marinette flinch at the sharpness of her voice. They all believed her lies. Riku just secretly rolled his eyes as he tried to comfort his cousin.

"Uhm, This method has been under the surveillance of the Board Directors and Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Anciel has been allowed to stay in this school." Principal Democles stated but sound of disagreement fill the air.

The door suddenly open and a soft but dangerous female voice sorrounded the whole auditorium, giving chills to everyone.

"Ara ara~ Why are you accusing my niece with things that there is no substantial proof?"

Everyone stared as the Two Japanese (Well One Half) entered the Auditorium. The older one is wearing a Kimono while carrying an Umbrella while the younger is wearing a detective clothes.

"W-Who are you?! How dare you trespass this meeting?" - Principal Democles stuttered and Kouyou smiles viciously. She covers the half of her face before speaking.

"I was informed about this meeting in this school. I'm one of Ms.Dupain-Cheng's Guardian, Oozaki Kouyou." The other female also nonchalantly said. "I'm Marc Anciel Sister. You got a problem あごひげ?" 

Marinette and Riku quickly stood up as they want to avoid bloodshed. The other teachers tried to stop them by looking at them fiercely but they didn't budge. They even ignored their classmates who just thinks that they're doing this for attention.

Lila paled when she heard the name Oozaki Kouyou, She remembered the lie-- statement that she told others and She hoped that no one will ask her about that.

'Damn you Marinette'

"Ane-san, I didn't know your visiting" Marinette bowed politely before she spoke softly.

Kouyou's face soften as she smothered Marientte with hug. "I missed you and Riku so we decided to visit you."

Mme. Mendelev coughed. "I'm sorry to disturb your reunion but I believe we have a meeting to finish."

Kouyou fake smiled as she spoke. "Oh Pardon Me. It's just that we just arrived here and didn't expect my darling sweet niece and my godson being harrassed by the other parents."

Alya stood up and shouted. "Mme. Oozaki, aren't you going to say hi to your favourite student, Lila? Marinette is such a bitch to bully Lila."

Lila paled and frozed as everypne turn to look at her, expecting her to greet her 'teacher'.

'Why do you have to shout it Stupid?!'

Before Lila could speak, Elizabeth spoke first.

"Are you stupid? She doesn't look like a Oozaki Student Material. Besides Ane-san dont teach Walmart Sausage like her. Also, you said Marinette is a bitch and a bully, But do you have proof for all of your claims?" Alya's Parents (who didn't really believe that the sweet baker girl will do such things like bullying) tried to make their daughter to sat but Alya, a loyal pawn she is, tried to defend her poor bestie.

"Ofcourse! Marinette is jealous of Lila being close to Adrien so she always bully Lila. Stealing Lila's Family Heirloom and Even Physically Hurting Her!" Adrien, who is just quietly observing because ya know high road, looks shock.

"But this Lila Person have any bruise or any wound to show everytime she claimed that Marinette hurt her? Did you even check the CCTV's? Are you sure that she didn't plant the so called heirloom to Marinette's Things so that she can blame Marinette?" Kouyou's eyes is showing a psychotic mirth while Marinette and Riku are just quietly listening.

"Damn, Lizzy is really spitting facts here." Riku said and Marinette tried to smile.

"Of course! Lila show them!" Lila is officially looking like a white board now. Her other pawns aka classmate is urging her too.

"Do it Lila so you can achieve Justice!"

"Show them Lila!"

And many more words of encouragement are thrown to her making her do the last resort.

Water works.

"Why are you attacking me like this? *sniff* I-I just w-want to befriend t-them *sniff* b-but they h-hurt me." Some of the parents are shouting in disbelief.

"Right, Why are you attacking the victim?"

"Take your abusive brother!"

Elizabeth and Kouyou heard it all and they both laugh a menacing laugh.

"I'm not attacking her as a sister. I'm questioning her as a detective. If she can't provide any proof then all slander taht Marinette and Marc received can be use against you in court." The others shut their mouths of but Alya still insist on defending Lila.

"Just who do you think you are?! You can't just bust in here and blame Lila!" Elizabeth and Kouyou smirked knowingly.

"I think I forgot to introduce my self. Hello people of France, I'm Elizabeth Edogawa-Poe or Rina Edogawa. The Eldest Daughter of the World Greatest Detective, Edogawa Rampo, and the Famous Mystery Writex and Also A Genius Detective , Edgar Allan Poe. So who do YOU think you are for questioning me?" Many people gasped at the name. They recognized them as the Best Detective Duo and they can solve all crime in just a minute.

"But that's not all. I heard She's claiming to be my student. I'm Oozaki Kouyou, Master Sword Wielder and an executive at Port Inc. I don't have any students besides Riku, Marinette, Sora and One Adrien Agreste."

"B-But, I-I don't know you--" Adrien stuttered and Nathalie (the one who attended the meeting) looked at Kouyou with confusion.

"Ofcourse you won't remember us. After you received the news of Emilie's Illness, You undergo to a deep trauma like your father and Forgot all about us." Kouyou added.

Lila burst when the glare of Elizabeth irks her.

"FINE! I LIED. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! I Lied to get attention. I never knew anyone famous and I stage all of the accident and events that happened to me. It's worth it you know? I get to see Ickle Marinette and Marc's Friends and Lover leave them." Everyone gets shock and angry at the same time. Lila is still cackling madly.

Everyone from the Akuma Class looks angry and started shouting while their parents restrain them.

"YOU LIED TO US!" - Mylene

"I TRUSTED YOU!" - Alix

"SO EVERYTHING IS A LIE? I BROKE UP WITJ MARC! YOU WITCH!" - Nathaniel

Lila's Cackling worsened. "But you believed me and now I broke them."

"AHHH! IT'S AN AKUMA" A random student shout as a black butterfly entered the auditorium. Everyone tried to stay away from the akuma while Lila gleefully approached it.

"Come my Sweet~ Let's break everyone in here" 

Lila's words struck a cord on everyone's head as they realized one thing

"YOU'RE WORKING WITH HAWKMOTH?!

Kouyoy readied her sword while the Edogawa-Poe siblings dicreetly summoned a gun from their books.

As the butterfly almost reach her pursed, A young teen ran towards her and snatched the akuma.

"No Longer Human!"


	3. Lila gets rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is were the Lila gets rekt, Nathaniel regrets, Adrien and Sora become a little flustered, Principal Damocles and Mme. Bustier will be having 'small talk' with the parents and Mme. Mendeleiv being her cool self.

"No Longer Human!"

Everyone frozed to look at the teen who just catched the akuma butterfly. They watched at him, scared that he will turn into one of those heartless monsters.

But alas, Instead of transforming, the teen kicked Lila's knees that made her fell on her knees and he hit her face with his knees.

"Oh, I'm sorry little 蝶 (tyou - butterfly)" The teen slowly opened his palm and a pure white butterfly came of his hands.

They all can't believe it, the teen just purified an akuma.

Marinette can't help herself and ran towards the teen, not before accidentally stepping into Lila's Feet.

"Sora!" The Blue Haired girl hugged the newly dubbed Sora. "Mari-chan~ You've grown!" Sora playfully said as he noticed the irked expression of Kouyou.

"Uwah, Sumimasen Ane-san! I got bored and decided to hunt all of you. But then I heard this 蛭 (hiru - leech) said something bad about Mari-chan and Riku-chan and I forgot how to act rationally." Sora formally said.

"Pfft, You're still reckless" Marc said when he reached the duo. And yes, we're going t ougnore the parisians watching the scene infront of them and Lila.

"Ri-chan Hidoi"

Adrien was captivated by the blue eyed male who just smile at Marinette and Marc. Nathalie on the other hand is contacting Gabriel Agreste to tell him about the situation.

"I think this meeting is a waste of time. I want to go to Sabine's House now." Kouyou said elegantly as she started walking out.

"B-But!" Prinicipla Democles and Mme. Bustier tried to stop her but Elizabeth rushed in.

"Your incompetence that you shown today is enough for us to have an initial impression to us. Expect a letter to come to your office." Elizabeth said and she walked away.

"Before I forgot, Lila Annabelle Rossi, you're arrested for emotional distress, slandering other people, defamation of Ozaki Kouyou and actively participating in a terrorist attack. You cannot break or leave the school with this on and the cops are coming in a minute to arrest you." She added as she place a handcuff on Lila's Hands.

"You can't arrest me, I have Diplomatic Immunity" Lila smugly said while the others looked at her with disgust.

"Well poor you, You didn't researched on how what is the limitation of your Diplomatic Immunity. It is now Revoked due to failing to abide the rule." Marc quietly said as he received a glare.

"Missy~ That's what you get from messing with ability users" Sora whispered evilly and Lila let out an angry screech.

"Sora Nakahara, Riku Edogawa-Poe and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you going to follow us" It's wasn't a question, It's a statement. If Kouyou said it then she will defi6 leave you behind.

"Yes Ane-San!" The trio said as they started to walk away, ignoring the others and the teachers.

Marc felt someone pulled his arm that made him stop.

"Marc, Can we talk?" Nathaniel said with a regretful expression on his face.

Riku remembered on how miserable he is when Nathaniel broke up with him. He wasn't going to forgive him easily.

"Just- Just give me some time." Riku softly said that broke Nathaniel's Heart.

"Ri-kun, Let's get away from here." Sora's sadistic streak appeared as he glared at everybody before stopping to Adrien's Direction and unconsciously stared at Adrien's eyes.

"Sora?" Riku said when Sora becomes quiet. It seems like he woke up from his trance and looked at him and back to Adrien.

Sora faltered and started stammering. "B-Because A-Ane-san and O-Our Parents are waiting. Yeah! t-they're waiting. Let's go." He said as he fan his reddening face. Adrien also blushed when their eyes met causing his face turns red.

They left with no sound and The Useless Principal spoke. "W-Well, T-The meeting is adjourned." That sentence earned some glares from the parents who never blamed Marinette and Marc.

"No Principal, It seems like we have to talk with Mme.Bustier." Chloé's Mom said sadistically that made the two mentioned people gulped.

Meanwhile, Mme. Mendeleiv lips quirked as she looked towards the parents of her students.

"The meeting time will be announce again and I will make sure it will be separated with the others."

You go Mme. Mendeleiv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I'm really trying but My school are sending modules every two week and I have 9 subjects. I will try to update as much as i can do.
> 
> This chapter is quite short too but I'll try to make it more longer soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and to that Lila Roleplayer that I've been fighting in the comment section, Don't underestimate the power of the ability users hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Bungou Stray Dogs. If I own it, then I should be rich by now.
> 
> Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my first language.


End file.
